1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device structured by two housings respectively having a display section being foldably connected via a hinge section, and a recording medium with a control program for the terminal device recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, terminal devices such as mobile phones have become increasingly sophisticated, and the screen size has been increased along with it. However, the screen size is limited due to their portability, and therefore the increase of the screen size has been actualized by a plurality of display sections being provided. For example, in a terminal device whose two housings are foldably connected via a hinge section, the increase of the screen size is actualized by a display section being provided in each housing and these two display sections being openable in a manner similar to a book.
When using a terminal device such as this, the user often views the screens with the housings opened at a small opening angle so as to keep other people from peeking at the screens or not to annoy others in crowded areas such as inside a train. However, when the opening angle is small, the contents of each display screen are reflected in the other screen by reflected light. Accordingly, the visibility of the screens is significantly reduced, and the screens become difficult to view. This problem becomes more prominent as the brightness of the screens is increased.
Therefore, conventionally, a technology has been proposed in which information regarding the occurrence of reflection is managed inside a foldable terminal device, and image quality correction is performed on relevant display areas to prevent reflection (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-004462).
However, in the above described technology, various information is required to be stored and managed for each folding angle. Therefore, there is a problem in that the amount of information becomes enormous and, when image quality correction is performed based on this enormous information, processing therefore becomes complicated. In addition, information to be stored and managed therein is limited to fixed information, such as information related to keypads.